A New Tomorrow
by Blueberryyyy
Summary: Uma leitura detalhada do quê aconteceu após Akko, Lotte, Sucy, Diana, Amanda, Jasminka e Constanze terem salvado todo o mundo das máquinas malucas da professora Croix. Mas, quem disse que elas já se formaram? Mais uma aventura importante elas terão que fazer nesse novo amanhã. Contém muitas referências a vários jogos, filmes e séries. Porém não chega a ser um crosover. Boa leitura!


Depois de Akko, Diana, Sucy, Lotte, Amanda, Jasmin e Constance conseguiram salvar o mundo de uma grande tormenta de robôs descontrolados da Prof(a) Croart, as nossas heroínas foram constantemente lembradas, todos as reconheceram como as maiores bruxas do bendito universo, e começaram a mais crianças, adolescentes e até mesmo adultos, quererem aprender a arte da magia que Akko ama com todas as suas forças existentes. Akko e as meninas salvaram o mundo, porém, quem disse que elas já se formaram?

\- Akko, tá acordada? - Diz Lotte segurando o seu lampião, tentando acordar Akko de sua cama - Eu tive um sonho...

\- Tá mais pra previsão. - Diz Sucy colocando seu chapéu - Quando pretendia dizer pra gente que você é vidente, Lotte?

\- Dá um tempo, Sucy! - Diz Lotte um tanto irritada - Isso que você disse não é justo!

\- Dá pra fazer silêncio?! - Diz Akko que acorda e fica sentada na cama, porém acaba batendo com a cabeça na cama de cima - Ai... Que previsão é essa, Lotte?

\- Ela sonhou que vamos ajudar pirralhos novatos. - Diz Sucy colocando uma poção em seu cinto.

\- Não é bem assim. - Diz Lotte que ajudara Akko a se levantar - Eu previ que várias pessoas iriam querer ser bruxas, como a Akko que encheu o coração de todos na cidade com sonhos, então... Digamos que vamos mesmo ajudar novatos.

\- Eba! - Diz akko que já se arrumara rápido - Mas, e essa previsão de agora? Espera, deixa eu reformular, "o motivo de eu ter acordado às 04:17 da manhã de um sábado?"

\- Vocês não tem um senso de aventura! - Diz Lotte pegando a sua vassoura enquanto anda em direção a torre de Lunna Nova.

\- Espera, senso de aventura? - Diz Akko segurando sua vassoura enquanto acompanha Lotte.

\- Vai começar. - Diz Sucy segurando sua vassoura, acompanhando as duas um pouco atrás delas.

\- Temos que ir rápido. - Diz Lotte que chega na torre, sobe em sua vassoura e começa a voar automaticamente na direção do portal - Eu conto pra vocês no caminho.

\- Tudo bem... - Diz Akko a acompanhando voando em sua vassoura.

Sucy também as segue, assim ela também escuta Lotte falando para Akko. Lotte disse que não era totalmente vidente, mas que foi enfeitiçada por uma bruxa má, que deu a ela o poder mágico de ver probabilidades mentalmente de tudo. Aí você pergunta, "Mas por quê, uma bruxa má fez isso?" Ela simplesmente trocou o veneno pela poção de probabilidade. E então, ela sempre tem uma porcentagem do que vai acontecer. E ela tinha como porcentagem em 49% de chance do mal continuar a solta e 51% de chance de todos voltarem ao normal e a paz ser estabelecida no mundo das bruxas. Pra má sorte de todos, o mal comtinuou reinando. Porém Lotte não tem nenhuma prova disso para mostrar as suas amigas.

\- Então ainda tem algum robôzinho da professora Croart por aí? - Diz Akko com um ar de dúvida.

\- Certamente. - Diz Lotte sorrindo.

\- Agora, me explica uma coisinha... Você sabia que eu não podia voar de vassoura e não me contou?!

\- Não! Como eu disse, é probabilidade, não vidência! Tem uma diferença tênue entre elas! Uma é praticamente saber o que vai acontecer, e a outra é formar hipóteses mentais do que pode ou não acontecer!

Akko coloca a mão esquerda em seu queixo, ainda com uma expressão amarga de dúvida.

\- Pode ser mais clara?

Lotte respira fundo, pega a sua varinha e diz "Metaformus objetate!" E a varinha vira um grande megafone, logo a mesma aponta para Akko.

\- VIDÊNCIA E PROBABILIDADE, SÃO COISAS TOTALMENTE DIFERENTES!!!!

Akko e a sua vassoura giram muito com as ondas sonoras que a Lotte provocou, logo percebem que Sucy está morrendo de rir atrás delas. Elas olham Sucy, olham uma para a outra e riem também.

\- Foi mal precenciar um acontecimento universal e ver você irritada... - Diz Akko morrendo de rir.

\- Não, quem deve desculpas sou eu... - Diz Lotte rindo também - Eu nunca explico as coisas direito mesmo...

\- Cuidado. - Diz Sucy se referindo a Akko.

\- O quê?!

Uma outra garota de vassoura bate em Akko enquanto voa, as duas começam a cair em queda livre, mas antes de terem atingido o chão, Sucy pega um dos seus frasco de poções e derrama no chão perto delas, assim fazendo um cogumelo gigante crescer no chão, assim salvando a garota e Akko.

\- Akko! - Diz Lotte preocupada, indo na direção de Akko com sua vassoura - Está tudo bem?

Sucy acompanha Lotte.

\- Ai... - Diz Akko se levantando do cogumelo - Valeu, Sucy.

Sucy não mostra alguma emoção e continua da sua mesma expressão de antes.

\- E quem é essa garota? - Diz Lotte, que fica em pé no cogumelo. - Será uma aluna?

\- Só podemos descobrir de um modo...

Akko vai até a garota, desvira ela de bruços, tira seu capuz e apoia ela em seu ombro.

\- Diana?!?! - Dizem Akko, Sucy e Lotte ao mesmo período de tempo.

Akko começa a ficar coradíssima. Diana acorda um pouco zonza, mas ainda se lembra do que aconteceu.

\- Boa noite... - Diz Diana se disfarçando de durona enquanto se levanta e arruma sua vassoura. - O que fazem no campus da Lunna Nova às 04:29 da manhã?

\- É uma coisa muito importante... - Diz Lotte - Mas, então por quê você está aqui fora à esse horário?

\- Há alguns meses, quando ainda estávamos derrotando a professora Croart, eu ainda não sou chefe da família Caevendish, lembra, Akko?

\- S-Si-Sim... - Diz Akko mais corada ainda.

\- Bem, eu fiz um pacto com a lua... - Diz Diana - Eu pedi pra lua trazer temporariamente, ou seja, até eu me formar, meu pai falecido na casa dos Cavendish, assim tudo teria ordem quando eu chegar.

\- Isso ainda não explica o fato de você estar no campus da Lunna Nova às 04:32 da manhã. - Rebate Sucy.

\- Você não me deixou terminar. - Rebate Diana outra vez. - Em troca disso, eu coleto pedras lunares que cairam em Lunna Nova.

\- E, podemos lhe ajudar com alguma coisa? - Diz Lotte sorrindo.

\- Não, não podem... - Dizia Sucy, mas Lotte tanpa sua boca antes que a mesma termine a frase.

\- Claro, só, me ajudem a levar aqueles baldes cheios de pedras lunares... - Diz Diana apontando para baldes com pedras lunares que caíram junto de Diana.

Enquanto Lotte, Sucy e Akko ajudavam Diana, elas eram observadas de longe, por uma pessoa de capa preta, não podia ver seu rosto e nem a escutar. Porém essa pessoa é muito suspeita. Logo quando as meninas terminam de coletar as pedras lunares, quando Sucy finalmente percebe a pessoa, ela disaparece misteriosamente. Ela praticamente some ao meio da noite. Sucy até desconfia, mas não conta nada para as outras garotas.

\- Ahhh - Diz Akko bocejando - Que horas são?

\- São 04:41. - Diz Sucy.

\- 05:41?!?!!? - Diz Lotte desesperada subindo na vassoura. - Estamos muito atrasadas, Diana, pode vir com a gente, se quiser.

\- Claro, mas pra onde vocês vão?

\- Pra uma loja de magia que só abre nas manhãs antes do sol nascer - Rebate Lotte rapidamente - Rápido! Faltam alguns minutos para a loja fechar!

As outras sobem em suas vassouras e voam para o portal, passam pela torre da pedra sagrada (Que dá energia as bruxas) e dão um tchauzinho para a Professora Croart que estava estudando naquele local.


End file.
